Vampires vs ?
by KeiAnimeGirl
Summary: Rashel, Quinn, Ash and Mare are all sent on a mission by Lord Thierry. They soon find out that this mission is very out of the ordinary, and soon realise why... Rated T because the books are rated that. Bad summary Bad story, read if you want but really long and it's really really really bad .


**AN: Hey yallz! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I will very soon. So, it's Accailia's birthday! (Well it was a month ago) And since I started this tradition I'm wrote a new bday fic for her (after AGES) This time, it's all NW (her addiction in life). I was going to put this as a new chapter to her last bday fic I wrote, but then I didn't... yeah, so that's why this is a separate story, although the titles do link :P This is completely AU btw, and sorry I got pretty much all the NW stuff wrong (never read the books, never will). People who love NW reading this fic will be probably be like WTF? I know, it's a weird plot, and it's really bad, but... (It's okay I hate it too...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World! I'm glad I don't, I wouldn't want to anyway, I already have Elijah Mikaelson! (jk... but really.)**

**OK ENOUGH BABBLING! LET'S START THIS DAMN THING! (Also, anything in italics is the soulmate connection mindspeak thingy...)**

Vampires vs ?

_No way._

_That's what Thierry said..._

_And we're going to follow his orders?_

_We have to. We're the only one's who can do it._

_What about the others?_

_They are preoccupied with their other missions. It's just us, Ash and Mare that can do this._

_How do we get there?_

_My smexy car of course._

Rashel sighed._ Fine, let's go find the Carter-ferns..._

It didn't take long for the soulmates to find Ash and Mary-Lynette. The four of them had been sent, by the Great Lord Thierry, on a mission. A rather strange mission. They were ordered to report back to him within an hour, and they had five minutes left.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Rashel said, leading the way back to Thierry.

* * *

"Ah, just in time." Thierry muttered upon the four's arrival. They had ran as fast as they could, rushing into the Lord's chambers within the big mansion of which all their accomplices lived. They all got their breath back in a matter of seconds.

"Now, onto your mission. You know most of it already. Just a few small details I need to inform you of before you leave." He gestured to a large screen in the corner of the room, that displayed different diagrams and bunches of information crammed into small boxes that were barely visible on screen. The four walked over to it, while Thierry closed the door and walked over to join them.

"Now," The Lord began. Suddenly a map of the world popped up on the screen and focused in on their location at that moment, showing a red dot where they were, in the north of America. "An epidemic, a catastrophe has broken out in one of the hospitals down south. You will be travelling to the very south of South America in order to take care of this problem."

All four stayed quiet while Thierry continued to explain.

"When you arrive at your location, although you may think it's a good idea, your vampire abilities will not help you." He glanced to Quinn, then to Ash, then continued. "They will hinder you rather. So, instead..." He trailed off, walking over to the other side of the room and picking up a large case. "This should be enough to aid you in stopping this pandemic, for now... Put this in the boot of you car." Thierry pushed the rather heavy case into Quinn's hands. He resisted dropping it on the ground and used all of his strength to keep it upright.

"So, uh... What's this all about?" Ash questioned suddenly.

"I know I haven't been very specific with this, on purpose of course." Answered Thierry.

"And... what's in the case?" Mare added to Ash's question.

"Well-"

There was a loud thud as Quinn dropped the case and it landed, fairly loudly. The clips keeping it together unlocked and the case sprung open, revealing what was inside.

The Lord's face dropped. "You could have just opened it normally."

"In my defence, it was freakin' heavy!" Quinn shot back.

Thierry refrained from face-palming. "Bottom line is, you're the only people I can count on who can do this, so quickly take the case and go."

Rashel blinked at the contents of said case. "And why do we need this stuff?"

"Believe me, you will."

* * *

Quinn's car slowed to a stop just outside a large hospital, the one that Thierry had specified.

"So this is it then?"

"I suppose so."

They had finally arrived. They had never been so far south before.

"Well, let's get on with this then, and find out what the hell Thierry was talking about." Mary-Lynette said, getting out and shutting Quinn's car door.

Quinn opened up the boot of his car, and opened the large case inside it, that had literally taken up all the space in the boot. The four gathered around to see it's contents.

Weapons. Firearms mainly.

"Nice." Was all Ash said.

"They are nice, but still," Rashel began, "Do we really need these? It is a whole lot..."

"It is kind of suspicious as to why we need these..." Quinn replied. "But apparently, our vamp powers wont work, and I'm guessing your Bokken wont be of much use either." He smiled when he saw his soul mate pout. "Besides, it's been a long time since I used one of these." He picked up a medium sized pistol, and twirled it around his finger.

"Well ok..." Rashel replied cautiously, but soon smiled when she felt the weight of a Desert Eagle side arm in her hands.

"I guess if Thierry said we need them, we might as well take them with us. Ladies first." Ash quickly stepped back, giving Mare more room to get a good look at what was in the case.

"Such a gentleman." She muttered, smirking. "Hmm..." Her eyes scanned over the weapons. "I pick... this one!" She grabbed an MG42 sub machine gun and cradled it in her arms. Ash's jaw had dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Nope, this is my kind of weapon for sure." She grinned, marvelling at what she had picked.

Ash sighed and shuffled over to where his soul mate just was. He looked across at the different weapons, there were knives too, even grenades. "Damn." He muttered to himself. There was so much, this mission must be pretty serious.

"I like the look of this..." Rashel said, picking up a large knife with a jagged edge. "Reminds me of good old times." She grinned and clipped the knife onto her belt by the handle.

"Whatever this mission is... I'm looking forward to it. " Quinn flashed a grin, choosing a nice AS50 sniper rifle along with another pistol to join the one he picked up before. There were A LOT of weapons, none should go to waste.

"Lets see here..." Ash was still browsing through the gun catalogue.

"No matter what you choose, it wont beat my MG42!" Mare called happily, Ash was more than willing to prove her wrong.

"Hmmm..." Ash smiled when he saw something that caught his eye. "Yes, this one." He snatched up a sturdy MP7, and all the ammo clips that went with it.

"Still can't beat me." Mary-Lynette muttered while her soul mate was loading up the bullets. He attached a red dot sight onto the MP7, then quickly turned and pointed the gun at her. "Not if I pull the trigger."

She mirrored the same thing back, "Not if I pull mine first."

Quinn quickly interrupted their mini staring contest, guns pointed at one another. "People, people please! We all know I'd snipe you in a second flat."

"Wanna bet?" asked the gun wielding Mare.

"Hold your horses! Let's just complete this mission. THEN we can kill each other!" Rashel secured everything with a belt she found in the case and then picked up the ammunition she needed. Quinn strapped his rifle to his back and took out an old DP-28. "This should be okay..." He told himself, gathering up some clips and a grenade or two.

"This is going to be so fun, whatever it is!" Mare grinned, clipping two if the MG's ammo belts around herself, clipping them together at her right shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd be so... happy, about this mission Mare..." Rashel said, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh of course, I went shooting once a few years ago. I got such an adrenaline rush from it."

"Even _I_ didn't know that." Ash said, turning to look at his soul mate.

"Neither did I..." Rashel and Quinn agreed simultaneously.

Mare just grinned, much like a psycho would. "Just hurry up slowpokes, I can't wait!" She half ordered-half giggled.

Ash sighed, "Mare... you're crazy..."

"And you're slow!"

"Better than being crazy." muttered Ash.

"OK," called Rashel over everyone, "We all finished?"

"Yup" Replied Quinn. He glanced over the case for a second or two. "Here." He passed two belts over to Ash and Mary-Lynette. They were most likely belts that soldiers in the army would use to carry their supplies. "Put these on."

The two did as he said, while Quinn did the same. Rashel already had hers on, it seemed they would be needing them for this particular mission. Then, they were pretty much ready.

"We'll keep these for later, just in case." Rashel said, taking one last look at the case of weapons before closing it. Quinn closed the boot and locked up his car.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded, and all four walked cautiously into the hospital.

* * *

All four of them were now fully equipped: Rashel had her two knives, one long and one jagged and two side arms, a Desert Eagle and a Scorpion. Quinn had a AS50 sniper rifle, two pistols and a couple of grenades. Mary-Lynette had her beloved MG42, as well as a bazooka (which she strapped to her back) and a couple smoke and flash bang grenades. Ash had a PPSH41 along with an MP7 (which had a strap attached to it which he slung around his shoulder) as well as one or two grenades. If anyone saw them now it would look like they were cosplaying as COD soldiers getting ready for a world war. However, when they first stepped inside, no one was there. The whole place was deserted, from what they could see. White walls, some forms of life – a few potted plants here and there – and a long reception desk at the front.

Ash broke the silence, "Strange."

"Very." Rashel agreed. They slunk around the room to the back. It was pretty much the same: plain white walls with a potted plant or two along with two elevators and a stairwell. There was a white door at the far end that led to all the different rooms on the ground floor.

"Well," Quinn began, scanning around the room a second time. "Plan anyone?"

Rashel stepped towards the door. "We split up and investigate. From what we've seen so far I'd say this is pretty suspicious."

"So I guess Ash and Mare would go one way and I'd get stuck with you."

"Quinn, I suggest you shut up. Now, we'll stay down here. Ash, Mare-" Rashel was abruptly cut off by Mary-Lynette.

"Come on Ashy, let's go investigate!" She grabbed the Redfern's hand and pulled him to the door that lead to the stairwell.

"Dear God, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Ash exclaimed.

Quinn and Rashel watched Ash get dragged by Mare, thoroughly amused. Switching her brain to mission mode, Rashel turned to Quinn, opening the white door she was standing next to. "Let's go then shall we?"

Quinn nodded, and they both went through.

The walls were a pale cream colour, and at the end of the hall they were now standing in, a map was displayed of the whole hospital on the far wall. At the end of the hall, there was a route leading left and one leading right. There were a few doors on either side of the hall, each with numbers on them. They led. Looking around, Quinn and Rashel heard nothing, no footsteps, no one talking, even using Quinn's vampire senses, nothing could be heard. The signs on the door were blue, with white block capitals stating 'Room _' and whatever room number it was. It looked like a normal hospital would, except with nobody about, it all was quite mysterious and eerie.

"Empty." Rashel stated simply.

"Better check all the rooms." replied Quinn.

Rashel slowly pushed the nearest door open. There were a couple of beds with side tables, and some TV screens on the walls with a small square window. That was it however, there was nothing else, no one else there.

"Weird..." Rashel breathed, closing the door. She stepped around Quinn to open a door on the other side. The room was practically the same, with nobody inhabiting it.

"Well, this is boring."

"Your boring, Quinn."

"Why the hell would Thierry give us a mission like this?"

"It's Thierry. Yeah... that's my only explanation."

A couple more rooms later produced no results except the things they already knew.

"It is really weird though, isn't this like one of the biggest hospitals in the country? There's no one here, at all." Rashel closed another door and her eyes shifted slightly.

"Wonder if Ash and Mare are having any luck..."

* * *

The two soulmates had reached the top of the staircase and was on the second floor. They made a turn and there were a few more corners and then a hallway with a few ward rooms on the end. A sign was hanging above where they were standing which said 'Ward 10'.

"Sooo... strange crazy girl, what do we do first?"

Mary-Lynette looked around the corner and down the hall. "Hmm, search!"

"For what..?"

"Information."

"O...kay.."

Before they even moved, an low groan echoed around them. They bother jumped, and stepped back.

"Ash... You heard that right?"

"If you heard it, I definitely heard it."

"Wh-Where did it come from?"

"Hell if I know."

Again, the groan echoed, louder this time. Mare stepped back until she standing with Ash.

"That is not a normal noise... What is it...?"

Again, the noise.

"Ash... I'm..."

"What? Scared? What happened to the psycho Mare?"

"Oh yeah like your Mr. Macho all of a sudden."

Ash turned to Mare who was now behind him. "Well, I don't like to brag but-" A hand to the mouth cut him off. Mare put a finger to her lips, Ash stayed still and silent.

_Did you see that?_

_See what?_

_The shadow._

_What shadow?_

_The one behind you!_

_Well if it was behind me then I obviously didn't see it._

_Stop with the attitude! Something's here I just know it!_

_It could just be a normal person, considering there was nobody around on the ground floor, maybe all the people are just up here._

_Ash, your logic sucks._

_Can you take your hand away now. I can't breathe._

…_..._

_Yeah take your time deciding that... while I SUFFOCATE!_

Mare's eyes widened dramatically, Ash could sense something, something close.

_There it was, another shadow!_

_You sure?_

_Why would I not be sure?!_

_Look, I'm dying here._

_Oh, sorry._

After a few long but silent breaths, Ash was finally back to normal.

_Ok, let's take a look_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_You've seriously changed from being super crazy._

_I didn't know this would happen!_

_Look, we'll just peek around the corner. We'll be fine, trust me._

…_._

_You don't trust me?_

_I'll answer you when we find out who belongs to the shadows..._

Ash stepped forwards and, trying to camouflage with the white walls, turned his head and peeked around the corner.

"Ash?"

There was no response.

Mare went behind him and turned her head around the corner like he did. She gasped but cut herself off. There was a figure standing at the end of the hallway, but not any normal figure. The figure turned 45 degrees, and the two could see the figure's face. It wasn't normal, but Mare had seen something like that before, in movies.

_No way... _She said over the soulmate connection.

"Zombies...?"

* * *

"Why is there nobody here?" Rashel questioned, they were at the end of the corridor and they hadn't seen a single person. Not yet anyway. There must be some people here, it was a hospital after all.

"Don't ask me, I've got no clue." Quinn replied.

Suddenly, Rashel felt a vibration in her pocket, it was her cell phone. She reached into her pocket and picked it up. The name that came up was 'Mare'. Why was Mary-Lynette calling her? She pressed a button to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, um, Rashel?"

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Well, not exactly..." Rashel could barely hear Mare since she was talking so quietly.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say, Ash and I found something... I think you guys should come check it out."

"Uh, okay then."

"We're just by the top of the stairwell. Ward 10"

"Ok, we'll be right there."

"Thanks, bye."

Rashel pressed another button and the conversation ended.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"Mare. She told us to go over to where they are now, apparently they've found something."

"Found what exactly?"

"I've got no idea, I could only just about hear her, her voice was just above a whisper.

"We better go then."

"Yeah."

The two soulmates quickly went back down the corridor the main area where they entered the hospital, went through a door and up the stairs.

* * *

"You told 'em?"

"Yup. They should be here pretty soon."

"What are we going to do in the meantime while that 'thing' is out there?"

"Umm, wait. Quietly. Behind this wall."

"Great plan."

"It would work really well if you actually kept you voice down!" Mare hushed, glancing back to the stairwell to see if they were close yet, there was nobody down there.

_This better?_ Ash said through the connection.

_Much better. _

_Sooo, what if there are more of those things out there, in this hospital rather?_

_Maybe that's the reason that we couldn't find anybody on the ground floor._

_You can't be serious._

_Well, it's like in those horror movies. Zombies attack, people die, people turn into zombies..._

_You don't think that's happening now, in real life?_

_You never know..._

_You really are crazy._

_Look, there's a zombie just around the corner, what else am I supposed to believe._

_It might not even be a zombie._

_Believe me, I've seen enough zombie movies to know that's a zombie, and I know there isn't just one of them..._

_What does that mean?_

_Zombies, bro! There has to be more zombies here!_

_But this isn't a movie!_

_I know, but Thierry must have sent us here for some reason. Maybe he already knew about this and that's why he sent us._

_That's- ...plausible. _

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rashel and Quinn were almost at the top of the stairwell when they saw the other two waiting at the top.

Ash and Mare put their fingers to their lips, and Rashel and Quinn, got up the last few steps, staying quiet.

"Ok, first of all, there is something around the corner." Ash whispered, leaning forward.

"Not just anything." Mare added just as quietly. "A zombie."

"Wha-?" Rashel and Quinn cut themselves off before shouting.

"Crazy Mare has this theory.."

"Think about it. You know in those horror movies, the whole zombie apocalypse thing. Zombies appear, they take over. People die, turn into zombies blahblahblah. So, when you think about it. There was no one on the ground floor, and I doubt you guys found anybody else down there. And, Thierry must have told us to go on this mission for a reason right?"

"Well... I guess it makes sense." Quinn replied after a few moments.

"You seriously believe her?" Ash asked.

"Well I does work. Me and Rashel didn't find anyone else down that corridor we were in, and Thierry, did make this whole mission seem pretty important."

"But this kind of stuff is in movies not in real life!"

"Look, when you think about what we've been through," Rashel started, whispering. "Anything is possible."

Ash sighed, everyone believed the crazy Mare. Then again, he should believe her more than anyone else, they were soulmates after all. "OK then," Ash sighed again. "You're theory works. But, if there really are zombies around the corner, what the hell do we do now?"

"Well, Lord Thierry gave us a whole case of these for a reason right?" Mare, pointed down to the weapons strapped to her back. She stepped forwards and peeked around the corner. "It's still there." She whispered. "So, we do what everyone else does in those zombie apocalypse movies." She took out her MG42 and quickly jumped out, and shot the figure in front of her. It took about half of her ammo round but the zombie was dead.

"Mary-Lynette... Holy shit!" Ash said, standing there frozen.

"I get it now. This is what Thierry wanted us to do. So now we have to shoot down every zombie we find, we have to scour this place and kill the apocalypse."

"Dear God there is so much wrong with this mission."

"C'mon Ash, this time you have to trust _me._"

"You're the craziest person I've ever met."

"Thank you." Mare smiled.

"Ok then fine. You take point and we'll follow."

"Fine then. Let's go kill some zombies people!"

* * *

And so the four went around each ward in turn, killing zombies when they appeared, and trying to search for any survivors. It turns out that Mare was right and there actually was a whole group of zombies in the hospital on different floors. It took a while until they actually found someone. They stumbled upon one of the bigger rooms, and found a young woman. She looked like she worked at the hospital. She looked very worried and was hurrying around the room picking up different things.

"AHH!" She yelped when the four burst into the room.

"We found someone, finally." Mare said, walking over to the woman.

"Um, hello. What are you all doing here?" The woman said, she looked shocked and a little shaken.

"We're here to save you from the zombie apocalypse!"

"Over the top much, Mare?"

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't believe in my theory. Anyway, we're here to help. We've been sent here to exterminate the zombies."

"Have we?" asked Rashel.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, thank Goddess, saviours. I think I'm all on my own up here, everyone else quickly evacuated."

"Everyone else is gone except for you?" Mare asked the woman.

"I think so, I've been up here collecting all of the equipment, and also to see if anyone else is trapped here. With zombies running around, we're stuck here."

"That's why we haven't found anyone until now."

"So you've been searching for people, you all must be so brave."

"Well, this is our mission and we must complete it, for Thierry's sake anyway..." Ash said quietly.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jade, I work here as a nurse."

"Well I'm Mary-Lynette, this is Ash, Rashel and Quinn." Mare pointed to each person in turn as she introduced them.

"Don't suppose you know much about this whole zombie apocalypse thing?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I do know quite a bit." Jade said, putting down what she had in her hands.

The four were silent while Jade explained her knowledge of this incident.

"Basically, from what I know, one of the scientist who worked on a lab near here was doing a lot of testing. Apparently he discovered a cure for a major disease, I'm not sure what it cured, but this scientist was certain it would work. This morning he came to this hospital to test this 'cure'. He used it on one of the patients on the very top floor. Unfortunately, the potential cure didn't actually work and the patient it was used on turned into a strange creature. That creature was a zombie, the population of zombies grew and grew and that's how this whole thing started."

Everyone was speechless, this was all a horror movie coming to life.

"I think, to stop this crisis, you would have to destroy every one of those things."

"Well, let's get to it then, we have another floor to search!" Mare, turned to Jade and held out one of her firearms. "Hey, think you can handle a Scorpion?"

"A what?" The gun was placed into her hands, she just stared at it thinking what the hell was going to happen.

"Come on, you can help us too. You do know how to work a gun right?"

"I guess."

"Brilliant, let's go murder some zombies! Woo!"

"Sometimes I wonder why we're soulmates..." Ash muttered, following the others as they walked out of the room.

Jade stood still, frowning.

"You ok?"

"Huh?" One of the guys stood in front of her, she remembered his name to be Quinn.

"Um, well... these... 'zombies'... they're, patients here at this hospital... to suffer this kind of fate is just horrible." The nurse looked down to the ground.

"I know it is, but it's either them or an army of zombies terrorising the whole of America. I wouldn't think of it as those patients. It's just a zombie form of them, not the true people themselves."

"Still..."

"C'mon, we need you anyway. We have to stop this turning into a box office horror."

"...Okay." She was reluctant, but Quinn and Jade walked out of the room and met up with the others.

* * *

They were all on the top floor of the hospital. The zombies had been cleaned out and all that remained were those in the last few rooms.

"HA! Take that you piece of-"

"Don't finish that sentence Mare!"

Mary-Lynette was happily blasting off each zombie she found, behind closed doors. To her it all seemed like a harmless game when in reality it was serious and life threatening.

"Oh what would I do without you MG42~"

"Oh, so you've developed a relationship with that thing then?" Ash asked, right behind her, shooting down zombies to the right.

"Jealous much?" Mare replied in a tone that made her soulmate's skin crawl.

"Pfft, as if."

Finally there was only one room left.

"So what would be in here then?" Rashel wondered, reaching for the door handle.

"If we're lucky, the last of these weird creatures..." Quinn replied.

"Aww, over already?"

"Mare, I think you might need some help."

"I think this is the room where this whole thing began..." Jade spoke up. "If there is nothing here, either the apocalypse has been stopped.. or there may have been a way that crazy scientist has created more of his 'curing' concoction, and now he may be out there wandering the streets..."

There was a pause, then the others chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, let's just hope that the former is the correct one." Rashel, pushed down the handle, and opened the door.

The final room was a tad bigger than the others. Standing there was a lone man, looking out of one of the windows and down onto the streets below.

He didn't realise there was anyone in the doorway, until Rashel cleared her throat. He froze for a second then turned around.

"W-who are you? What are you d-doing here?" The man stammered.

"We could ask you the same question!" Mare replied without thinking.

"Mare, I would just stick to... looking at that." Ash pointed to Mary's sub machine gun and stepped around her, taking charge of the conversation.

"Why are you here, sir?" He asked, trying to be as professional as possible.

"I just wanted to... look at the view. It's nice..."

_Weirdo._ Rashel said to Quinn, through the connection

_That's exactly what I was thinking..._ He said back.

"Uhh..." Was all Ash could say.

"Wait... it's you!" Blurted out Jade, who was stood behind Quinn the whole time.

The man turned to see Jade out of the corner of his eye.

"You're the scientist! You created this!" The woman yelled, pointing to the man in question.

There was a moment of silence, then a chuckle, which turned into a psychotic laugh erupted from the other side of the room. Then it cut off. The scientist as Jade claimed, hung his down, presumably looking down at the floor. He had quite long hair which practically covered his whole face.

"Yes..." began the man. "I created this, I started it... I came here to test my cure, and it worked. I was so proud."

Everyone else stood confused.

"Who would be proud of that?" Ash muttered.

"I used it all, I used the whole cure, there is no more left. Oh well, at least it worked..." There was another laugh. This guy was a total maniac.

"It's a shame." The scientist continued. "To get here, you must have killed every one of them, my whole army, cut down in their prime. Such a shame."

"Wait... you knew this would happen?" Rashel asked.

"Of course I did, this is what I wanted. An army of my own, created with something I concocted myself!"

"You are a monster, using a hospital to build an army of zombies!" The young nurse said.

"A brilliant idea isn't it?"

"No it's not, it needs to be stopped!" Rashel cut in.

"Ah, so you're here to stop me are you? Well then, I'm sorry but I just can't have that. Now that I know my cure works, I'm going straight back to the lab to produce more. Then my plan will really take effect." He smiled a sinister smile.

"This has been you're plan all along, you're evil! What do you have to gain from all of this?" Jade asked, stepping forwards.

"I have an army, it's perfect."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to shut this all down.." Quinn said, flashing off his signature smile, which didn't seem to faze the crazy scientist.

"Oh I doubt that." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Let me ask you a question. Did you really take out all of my zombies?"

"Well, yeah." Ash replied, looking at his friends for conformation.

"Did you realise that there are a few more left..."

"What?" Everyone seemed to say.

The man walked over to one of the doors on the left side of the room. "You see, I wanted to keep a couple here, just in case, you know?" He opened the door to reveal three more zombies on the other side. "These are the few that got my cure first, and for every person that the cure gets passed onto, these three get stronger. Either you all leave now, or you'll have to face these guys. I'm a kind man, I would want you to get 'hurt' let's say. Then again, I could add you to my army..."

"We're not leaving until you're locked up, crazy man!" Mary-Lynette blurted out, her MG42 in one hand.

"Fine, it will end terribly." The scientist flicked his arms out to the side and the three zombies staggered towards the five.

"NOW!" Mare yelled, lifting her weapon up. Everyone put up their own weapons and the battle began.

Mary-Lynette never let go of the trigger and just kept shooting at each enemy in sight. Quinn fired his sniper rifle at each zombie in turn, but they didn't go down. Headshots didn't make much of a difference either. Ash fired his PPSH41, which made a couple of dents but that's about it. Rashel took a few stabs at them which revealed scratches, but nothing else. Jade tried her best to shoot each zombie although there was barely any damage taken. These three seemed invincible, but Ash had an idea.

"Look out!" He yelled, spitting out a pin and chucking the grenade into the trio. Everyone staggered back after the explosion, then all looked up and saw that the zombies had taken damage.

"Just throw the grenades!" Ash yelled, which everyone did. The zombies were barely standing after everyone threw their standard grenades.

"Guys, when I say go, don't stop shooting from the right, then to the left." Mare said, then quickly chucked one of the smoke grenades she was carrying. The whole room turned grey and no one could see a thing for a second or two. When it started to clear, that's when Mare yelled, "NOW!".

The rest did as she said and kept shooting, starting from the zombie on the far right, then to the far left, until the last zombies were dead. It didn't take long.

The smoke had completely cleared and now everyone was worn out.

"NOOOO, HOW COULD YOU?"

It took a second to realise the scientist was still in the room.

"This, it was everything I had! Now you're all going to pay!"

"After all you've done, you're the one who's going to pay!" Jade replied, passing the gun back to Mare.

* * *

"It's lucky the cops were around so they got here quickly." Rashel sighed. "Today was rough, and weird..."

"Yup, out of all the missions we've been on, this has got to be the strangest." Quinn agreed.

The five looked on and saw the scientist getting handcuffed and getting into the police car before speeding away into the distance.

"Thank you all." Jade said after a few moments of silence.

"No problem, happy to help." Mare replied smiling.

Ash looked away from the scene and focused on the group, then asked Jade, "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Go back home, check with my colleges that everyone and everything is okay, I guess." She answered, sighing.

"Well, we've got to go. I bet Thierry would like to know how this whole thing played out." Rashel said, while Ash, Mare and Quinn nodded.

"Again," Jade began, "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it, see ya." Ash replied whilst the rest followed him back to the car.

"Um, bye! Thank you!"

"Bye!"

Quinn started his car and quickly started off back to the mansion.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it Mare?"

"I know it was just for the mission and everything, but do you think Thierry will let us keep the guns?"

**AN: FINALLY. IT. IS. DONE. Big sorry to Accailia, this came a little over a month after her birthday. And this fic sucks, so please find it in your heart to forgive me. So, I seriously wanted to re-write this whole thing, I think it started good, but after they got to the hospital it all went downhill. And yes, I did use my COD knowledge here, I don't really play the games that much, but I know quite a bit about the weaponry :P And I KNOW I PORTRAYED ALL OF THE CHARACTERS WRONGLY, ESPECIALLY MARE! I knew if I was gonna put guns and weapons in this, there had to be a fanatic. Maybe it should have been Rashel? Meh. Oh and same goes for Accailia (as Jade) FORGIVE BRO FORGIVE! This story is really bad and really long so if you read this whole thing you get a million cookies. If you want to review saying this is total crap, go ahead, I agree with you. Ugh, this story is wrong, the charas are all OOC, the plot is messed up... I failed majorly. Please forgive me!**


End file.
